five_nights_at_freddys_fandom_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Five Nights in the Anti-void 2
Error Sans is Freddy. Bill!Sans is Bonnie. Comic is Chica. Underfresh Sans is Foxy. Error's Calls Night 1: Heya, GLITCH. I remember what you did the first time, And this time... I'VE GOT SOME FRIENDS, No PUPPETS... Just FRIENDS. Something glitches like Y O U lack! A glitchy laugh is heard. '''Now, How to defend yourself you fuckhead? Well, Let me give you some clues. Comic is like..Hmm, What AU can I compare her to... Ooh, Yes. FNIA Chica basically, She is like Chica from FNAF, y'know? A more...inappropriate... version. Heh.. Underfresh Sans is like any Foxy from any AU, You know how Foxy runs down a hallway? Underfresh Sans, If not walked to and checked on frequently, WILL come out, And find you, THEN KILL YOU! As for Bill!Sans... Hmm.. I know, How about Bonnie from any AU? Well, He works similarly to that AU, Bonnie is the first to move, so Bill!Sans must be the first... See ya, I hope you burn in H E L L . Night 2: H-Heya, I'm B- COMIC WHAT THE FUCK?! '''Vaginal juices can be heard swishing around, as if someone is using Error's phone as a dildo. COMIC, LET THE DAMN PHONE GO! THAT IS IMPORTANT! Ugh... Look, At LEAST hang it up first, Someone IS on there y'know. The phone hangs up after Error's sentence. Night 3: Look, Sorry about last night.. Comic is a bit slutty, Anyway.. I have a new phone and left the old one with Comic, That way she is distracted and keeps the HECK away from my phone, Anyway... If you did survive, Congrats! Not... Now it only gets harder, Comic will be faster on getting to you, So will Bill!Sans, Oh, By the way, Make sure you frequently check 90's Cove, Underfresh Sans is getting angry, I don't know why. It's NOT something I put into his code. Night 4: Heya, I'm back... Anyway... Someone can be heard moaning in the background COMIC WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT TRYING TO SEDUCE THE PLAYER!? Jesus Christ... Oh, How do I know there's a "player"? It comes from my knowledge of AUs, In every AU there's a Frisk, You're either a Frisk... Or something MUCH, MUCH worse. Bye! Night 5: Y-''' Suddenly moaning and such can be heard, with Error Sans in the background saying something along the lines of "WHY COMIC?! WHY?!"'''. Night 6 Phone Call: Heh, Damn that skelebitch, Anyway.. See? It wasn't THAT hard, I hope... But... ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?! You could have LEFT! I always open a portal back to your AU when you finish the night! Oh, I see what's going on here... You want to try something special... Heh, WELL GET READY! Custom Night Modes If "DAMN IT INK!" is completed, a Minigame opens up, You play as Error Sans, And have to fight Ink Sans in a M.U.G.E.N.-ish fighting game. After deciding to spare Ink, The background glitches and a "2" is visible on-screen. If "Stupid slutty skelebitch" is completed, A minigame opens, You play as Comic, After doing different slutty things, Once the "Pleasure" meter is filled all the way to "100%", The background will glitch out and a "0" is visible. If "90's Mess" is completed, A minigame opens, You play as Underfresh Sans, And ride a skateboard, If you get hit by every obstacle, The background will glitch out, and an "X" is visible. Trivia Error resumes his role, While most other characters replace the previous characters, but Disbelief Papyrus or another Golden Freddy is entirely absent. Error is once again vulgar, Outright calling you a "fuckhead", This may be due to the mature nature of the game. If one puts the numbers in the correct order, It reads "20X", the exact date Undertale takes place. Character Bios Extras Menu From here you can replay minigames you've discovered, Or you can click on the glitch after all of the Custom Night modes are completed, Which will result in the numbers being glitched, and eventually revealing the number "3". You can also read the Character Bios as listed above. Category:Tyler's Trash Category:Crossover